


More Than a Cuddle

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Angst, Arguing, Conversations, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Jackson, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Original Character(s), Questioning, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Inpart 1: "All I Saw Was You"Danny told Stiles:"There was this one time he slept at my house after you had an argument over some guy that works for you. It was so ridiculous... oh my god, you guys... and another time I know he ended up at Scott's."





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I wanna say thanks so much to the few people who commented in the last chapter because now that there are very few readers left, when I read what you think it really makes my day and it means a lot to me.
> 
> This chapter is something I was really looking forward to post, so I hope some people will enjoy it. Besides, writing an arc in the past is something new for me. The next chapter will be posted at some point depending on the interest.
> 
> I was going to post this next Saturday or Sunday but I'm travelling on Friday, so that's why I'm posting it in advance.
> 
> Thanks so much to [WhenAngelsFall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenAngelsFall/pseuds/WhenAngelsFall) for her lovely beta and for cheering me up when I don't feel motivated or I have many doubts about writing this story.
> 
> God, part 40... that's a number I didn't expect to reach...

Jackson comes out of the lift once he gets to the fifth floor where Stiles's company is located.

He's not been here in over two months but nothing seems to have changed in that time. The walls of Stiles's office are made of glass and with the blinds up Jackson can see his husband sitting at his desk, looking at the computer. There's a guy leaning on the desk next to him, looking at the same thing and they are smiling as they discuss something.

Jackson can't miss the way the two heads lean close together. The guy's right hand moves from Stiles's chair to Stiles's right shoulder and stays there. Stiles just looks at this guy who says something and they both laugh. It continues like that for a few minutes and Jackson stands there and watches for as long as he can manage, but that hand on Stiles's shoulder is driving him and his wolf crazy and the desire to push this guy and his stupid smile away is consuming him in a way that he thought he had under control by now. So, he decides to get into the room before it gets to the point where he makes some huge mistake.

"Hey," Jackson says simply as he enters.

"Jackson?" Stiles raises his eyebrows. "Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were in court today," Stiles says as he gets up and approaches Jackson. This guys moves to the side to let Stiles pass.

"Yes. I was supposed to be but there's been a delay and the trial won't start until tomorrow. Since I have some free time I thought I could take you out to lunch when you finish," Jackson says, glancing at the six foot two guy standing behind Stiles.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Stiles says, looking at his husband and then at the guy who looks curiously at Jackson. "Jackson, this is Brian Wright, and Brian, this is my husband, Jackson Whittemore."

"Nice to meet you," Brian says, coming closer to shake Jackson's hand. He smiles and looks at Jackson with obvious curiosity.

"Likewise," Jackson says checking out Brian's hazel eyes and perfect features. Besides, he's rolled up his shirt sleeves in a way that it's impossible not to notice his toned biceps.

"Stiles told me you're a lawyer..." Brian says, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, that's right," Jackson says, looking between Stiles and Brian. "What else has he told you?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "You don't have to answer that, he's just messing with you."

"That's not true. I honestly want to know..." Jackson smiles.

Stiles turns to look at Brian again. "Why don't you start working on the changes we were discussing? And let me know when it's done, okay?"

"Yeah. Sure." Brian nods.

"Bye, Jackson," Brian says as he leaves, looking relieved to be able to get out of there.

"Bye," Jackson says, keeping his eyes on him until he's sitting at a desk close to Stiles's office.

"Jackson, I'm sorry but we're on a deadline today and we're really behind, so I can't really spear any time. We were just going to order some Chinese food. You should have phoned, you know?"

Jackson looks at Stiles but at the same time he can see Brian glancing at them while he's pretending to look at the computer.

"That's fine," Jackson says. "If I had phoned, I wouldn't have seen you, so... yeah, maybe another day..."

Jackson comes closer, holding Stiles face with both hands before kissing him. Stiles puts his arms around Jackson, kissing him back until he remembers that anybody in the office can see them and pulls apart.

"People can see us," Stiles whispers since Jackson is looking at him weird and the door is still open.

Jackson snorts. "I don't care."

"I care." Stiles whispers, waves his arms. "I'm the boss, remember?"

"Exactly," Jackson shrugs.

Stiles shakes his head. "Look. I really have tons of work to do."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to kick me out. I'm leaving."

"I'm sorry." Stiles knows that Jackson is trying to put on a good face but he's obviously disappointed.

"I said, it's okay, really. I'll see you tonight."

"Thanks." Stiles smiles.

"Can I kiss you goodbye at least?" Jackson waves his right arm.

Stiles snorts and comes closer, grabbing Jackson by the jacket of his suit and kissing him briefly.

"See you at home." Stiles whispers before pulling apart completely.

"Yeah, see you later," Jackson says, walking to the door.

 

******

 

When Jackson gets home that night, he finds Stiles on the sofa with his bare feet on the coffee table watching a baseball game.

"Hi" Jackson says as he takes off his jacket, leaves it on the armchair and walks to the kitchen. He hears a "hi" back from Stiles as he opens the fridge and grabs a beer. He opens it and drinks from the bottle before going to sofa, kissing Stiles briefly and sitting next to him.

"I was too tired to cook, I thought we could order pizza." Jackson looks at him and the truth is that he looks more worn out than usual.

"That's fine. Yeah." Jackson says not taking his eyes away from the TV screen.

Jackson doesn't say anything else for a few minutes and doesn't move to order the pizza either. He just stares at the TV but he's not really paying attention.

"Everything okay?" Stiles says, looking at him more attentively this time as he turns down the volume on the TV.

Jackson can't help it. He just says what has been on the back of his mind all day. "You never said that this new guy you hired was so smoking hot." Jackson looks at Stiles, taking another sip of beer.

"You mean Brian?" Stiles frowns.

"Of course, Brian, who else did I meet today?" Jackson waves his left hand, sitting sideways to look at Stiles.

"He's not that hot... I mean, he's okay, but I wouldn't say--" Stiles starts in a nonchalant way.

"Don't do that, okay?" Jackson interrupts him. "That guy looks like he just stepped out of the cover of some magazine, for god's sake."

Stiles licks his lips. "Okay, yeah... maybe he's good-looking... so what?" Stiles says in a casual way. "Is that a problem or something?"

Jackson smiles wryly. The fact that his husband can be so naive still blows his mind. Usually it's adorable, other times like today, it can be a little upsetting.

"Well, it wouldn't be a problem if he wasn't gay and he didn't want you," Jackson says matter-of-factly, his tone full of irony.

"What?" Stiles says, genuinely surprised.

"Come on! You can't seriously say you haven't noticed..." Although, after thinking about it all day, Jackson doesn't know what to believe anymore.

"I know he's gay but that's all, okay?" Stiles says, crossing his arms. "He's my employee."

"Yeah, an employee who wants to fuck his boss. He's not the first one, you know?"

Stiles snorts and shakes his head, getting upset by the second.

"I can't believe you just said that! Brian is a friend. And he doesn't _want_ me, okay?"

"Funny. Before he was your _employee_. Now, he's your _friend_. What is he, really?"

"Just because he works for me, doesn't mean that we can't be friends, you know? Isaac works for me too, remember?" Stiles waves his right arm. "He's a good guy, actually. I don't like you saying stuff like that about him. He doesn't deserve it."

"I don't know if he deserves it. I'm just saying what I saw today--" Jackson says stubbornly.

"Yeah, and what exactly _did you see_?" Stiles interrupts him, waving his arms. "Because whatever it is that you think you saw, you're fucking overreacting here!"

"You may not want to see it, but I'm not blind, you know? His hand was on your shoulder, he was fucking touching you! And the way he _looks_ at you, I _know_ what it means. He couldn't get out of that room fast enough!"

Stiles gets up from the sofa, too pissed off to stay sitting there one more second. "I wish you could listen to yourself. _You_ and _your wolf_ , you two are fucking unbelievable!" He shouts pointing at Jackson. "You cannot be jealous over Brian, who has done nothing wrong, okay?"

"I don't know what he's done, but I know what he _wants_ to do and it's not just to cuddle. I promise you that!" Jackson says, getting up as well.

"You're seriously crossing the line here." Stiles sighs, walking towards the kitchen before turning around again. Jackson follows him.

"Even... Even if he was interested in me... which he is not! I have no interest in him and the fact that you aren't taking that into consideration is seriously pissing me off." And the thing is that he can't remember the last time they had this kind of argument during the two years they've been married. The idea of his husband not trusting him to handle somebody who could be interested in him really hurts right now.

"And I think you need to go right now, before either of us can say something else that we might regret." Stiles says, pointing to the door.

"Now you're kicking me out? Just for being honest? For saying what I fucking think?" Jackson asks with disbelief.

"Just for tonight, yeah. Just go to Danny's or Scott's or wherever the fuck you want and get your shit back together... because this is ridiculous." Stiles crosses his arms.

"I'm being ridiculous?" Jackson raises his eyebrows and points to himself.

"Oh yeah, you are and, to be honest, the fact that you can't see it, is freaking me out." Stiles shakes his head and waves his arms. "You know, Brian is very good at his job... and so what if he actually _wants_ me like you say? Do you expect me to fire him for that?"

"That could work, actually." Jackson nods.

Stiles closes his eyes for a second. "That's insane. I don't plan on firing him just because you want me to. He's not going anywhere and I don't want you coming near him, okay? Do you hear me?"

Jackson snorts, raising his eyebrows. "What? You think I'm going to threaten him or something? You think I would do something like that?"

"No. I don't think so. I just don't want you talking to him." Just in case, Stiles thinks.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm hungry so yeah, I'm going to grab some clothes and I'll leave you alone like you want. I'll call Danny."

"Thanks." Stiles runs a hand through his hair, looking exhausted. "We'll talk tomorrow. I'm going to take a shower." Stiles says, heading to the bathroom on the first floor.

 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it. I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> It would be really lovely to have some feedback.


End file.
